In a sick, twisted way
by AkuDemyLove
Summary: Zexion and Demyx have a rocky relationship... It was late and I was scared when I wrote this, it's really dark and twisted, contains character death and man-smut. Don't like, don't freaking read! 3 Lemons! If enough people review, there *might* be a second chapter, so R&R!


Demyx loved Zexion. There was no mistaking that. Zexion loved Demyx, too, but he had... Odd ways of out letting it. Demyx had only ever dreamed of loving someone as brilliantly witty and romantic as Zexion, and Zexon was hopelessly in love with Demyx the moment he saw him. There relationship was far from perfect though. The night before... Well, the event, Zexion had taken things too far. To fully understand, I guess we have to go back to the beginning. The beginning if Zexion and Demyx. Zexion had never before wondered what it was like to be kissed. Really he was satisfied with just being a freaky little emo boy until Demyx showed up. Showed up and ruined it all. Zexion couldn't eat, sleep, even breath without thoughts of Demyx overtaking his mind and holding him captive. It was agonizing. Until one day, as he was walking by Demyx's room, he overheard Demyx talking to his best friend Axel. Turns out, Demyx had the same problem. Zexion knocked on the door and a very surprised sitarist opened, looking slightly awkward. Having been denied the opertunity so many times before, he couldn't contain himself. He grabbed Demyx by the mullet and kissed him feverantly. His friend Axel had immediate hurt on his face. The poor boy obviously shared Zexion's feelings for Demyx. He cleared his throat and left the room, leaving the two love birds alone with each other to, er... Become aquatinted. They started right away, Zexion deciding to carry Demyx off to his bed. Things were normal until Zexion reached into his pocket. What he brought out was a twistedly shining metal blade, which glistened sickly in the poor light of the room. Now, Demyx was no stranger to the bouncy bed game, but this was certainly a new twist. Nobody had ever brought out a weapon before. Demyx suspected that Zexion was just being kinky, like he'd heard about. It turned him on just thinking about what Zexion might do... Until Zexion pressed the cold metal to his chest and dragged it ruggedly across the skin, causing Demyx to cry out in a mixture of pain and surprise. "Zexion, stop, no!" Demyx cried as Zexion ran his tongue along the red line. He paused and looked up at Demyx momentarily. He chose to ignore the pleas and continue his work. He cut his own wrist, bringing the blood to Demyx's mouth to drink. Demyx thrashed as Zexion's razor made yet another cut, deeper this time, along his pale stomach. The burning sensation gave him a shivery feeling, seeing his emo's eyes all glazed over in that sick kind of way was somehow... Hot. Demyx, after the third cut, stopped resisting. He let Zexion have his way, creating slash marks across his pale skin. In a twisted kind of way, it almost felt good. In a sick, messed up, crack pot sort of way, Demyx wanted more. Zexion sealed each of his cuts by lapping the blood off of him. This was not hell, not heaven, maybe some kind of dark, burning purgatory where you knew there had to be good on the way. Sometime. Zexion saw when Demyx was bleeding enough, and took off both of their clothes. Demyx couldn't believe it, but the little emo's actions had aroused him beyond belief. Pain had somehow intertwined with pleasure. Zexion prepped him slowly, and Demyx moaned as the third finger was added, stretching him so that he was ready. Zexion then spit on his hand, using that as a makeshift lube. Demyx tensed up in anticipation as Zexion placed his head at his entrance, causing him to shudder violently. Zexion pushed in a couple of inches, then waited for Demyx to adjust. Demyx gasped out for Zexion to move, and that was exactly what Zexion did. Demyx moaned as he was filled by Zexion. Zexion thrusted in again, this time adjusting his angle slightly. This caused Demyx to moan out his name in extreme pleasure. He'd hit his prostate dead on. Demyx gasped out, "Zexion, more please harder faster anything god that feels good!" Zexion obeyed, rocking his hips back and forth and shoving forward harder and faster, assaulting Demyx's prostate. Demyx's moans of his name were almost enough alone to drive Zexion over the edge. Zexion came, filling Demyx with hot seed. Demyx was pushed over the edge by this and came hard onto their chests. Zexion picked up the razor again and made yet another cut along Demyx's wrist, lifting it to his lips and sucking deeply, tasting the iron in Demyx's blood. He closed his eyes and layed his head on Demyx's chest. They both fell asleep like that, Zexion still sucking Demyx's wrist and Demyx, feeling sick and twisted for wanting the pain. It was too late now, though. Demyx was hooked on Zexion and the not-so-pleasure. It had him captivated. The cutting slowly became a normal part of sex for Demyx. It slowly twisted it's way in with the pleasure. Demyx eventually had scars all along his body, faint white lines where the razor had been drawn across his skin. He didn't really mind. Him and Zexion stayed together for a year and a half, graduating college together and renting a small apartment. The night before the incident, Zexion cut Demyx too deep. They were doing the normal thing, almost to the part where Zexion put down the razor and started with the pleasure. Not that Demyx could tell the difference between that and the pain. It all just sort of blurred together by then. Well, he took the Steele and brought it to Demyx's wrist, drawing it across too hard, causing Demyx to grit his teeth. Demyx thought that something was off, he had been doing this for over a year now and had built up quite a pain tolerance. Then he saw the blood. All the blood. It was practically seeping out of his wrist. Demyx put his shirt back on. Thirty minutes later, he was at the hospital. The doctor made him start into therapy. The next day, he came home to find a note on the counter. It read, 'I'm sorry that I hurt you Demyx. I'm so so sorry. All I've ever done is hurt you. I didn't deserve you. I'm writing this so you know that this is all for you. It always was.' Zexion had written. Demyx took a few more steps to find Zexion dead on the floor. Three weeks later, he stared at the lifeless corpse in the casket, hearing to Zexion's family weep over him. He never talked to the therapist. It felt like it would be unhonorable to Zexion's memory. He felt like if he moved on, he'd have to forget. Demyx could never let himself do that. He slowly lost weight, sickeningly, until he was almost nothing but skin and bones. He'd been cutting himself for three months when Axel started noticing the new cuts. Yes, Axel knew. Because the doctor had been required to tell someone to watch over him, and Axel was the one. He cursed at Demyx, yelling at him that he was sick and twisted. But Demyx already knew this. He just stared at the wall. He wasn't even really listening to Axel. He was in his own little world, with Zexion. "Gosh darn it Demyx, respond to me!"Axel had called, wanting more than anything for Demyx to be okay. Demyx had just stared lifelessly at the wall. Axel then did the only thing that he could. He grabbed Demyx and kissed him passionately. Demyx seemed to be seeing him again for the first time when he opened his eyes. This was the first time since Zexion's death that Demyx had wanted somebody. And that somebody was Axel. Seeing that his defenses were down, Axel kissed Demyx again, this time tracing his tongue along his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Demyx's lips parted slightly and Axel's tongue parted them the rest of the way. He lead Demyx into the bedroom, instinct telling him that this is what Demyx needed. Somebody to show him that love didn't walk hand in hand with pain. Axel, instead of picking up a razor blade, kissed lines along Demyx's stomach. It had been too long since Demyx had had this done. He wasn't nearly as aroused as he should have been without the cutting, and he informed Axel of the fact. Axel whispered hotly in his ear, "we'll have to work on that." Demyx gasped as his cock was taken into Axel's warm mouth, and moaned erotically as Axel began to suck. Axel began bobbing his head and humming all at the same time, and Demyx moaned his name at the top of his lungs. Axel stopped, causing Demyx to whimper in need. Axel took a bottle of lube off of the dresser, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers. Remembering that Demyx hadn't had this done in six months, he went slow prepping him, adding only one finger to start. Demyx gasped out,"Axel, hurry, I need you inside of me!" And Axel obeyed, skipping straight to three fingers. When he felt that Demyx was truly ready, he shoved in slowly, savoring Demyx's tightness. He hit his prostate dead on on the third thrust, Demyx screaming out. Axel aimed for that spot again, and hit it again to. He continued thrusting into Demyx, loving the way he called out or even sometimes screamed when his prostate was hit. Demyx climaxed first, screaming out Axel's name at the top of his lungs. The face that Demyx made as he finished drove Axel over the edge and Axel came soon after. They collapsed together into bed. "Demyx, you need to talk to someone about what's happened." Axel said, looking him dead in the eyes. "You need to be able to heal." And for the first time, Demyx wanted to heal. The next day he walked into the therapists office and they sat in silence as usual. But after about five minutes, Demyx broke it for the first time. "It was one of the ways he gave me pleasure, you know," he said. "And in a sick, twisted sort of way, I grew to want it."


End file.
